megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Red Rider
Red Rider is a demon in the series. History The second of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, named War. He represents war, and his horse is colored "fiery" red. He holds a great sword upwards as though ready to battle or mass slaughter. The sword is meant to suggest that blood will be spilled. The great sword being held upwards can also be viewed as a declaration of war, as typically, crossed swords held upward in herarldry signify entering in battle. He takes peace from the Earth and allows men to kill one another. "When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, “Come.” And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him." — Revelation 6:3-4 Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fiend Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Judgement Arcana *Persona 5: Tower Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Red Rider appears as one of the Candelabrum holders sent by Lucifer to test the Demi-fiend, possessing the Candelabrum of Insight. He first appears with the other Horsemen of the Apocalypse when the Demi-fiend first ventures into the Third Calpa. After defeating White Rider, Red Rider will appear outside the Terminal in the Great Underpass of Ginza. As with the battle with White Rider, a Dis with the Stone Gaze skill can inflict the Stone status on the Powers summoned by the Red Rider for support. They will waste press turns for as long as they remain on the field. Unlike the White Rider, the Red Rider cannot use the Dekaja skill, allowing the party to buff as necessary but they cannot debuff him except for wasting his turns as he knows Dekunda. Defeating the Red Rider in battle will get the Demi-fiend the Candelabrum of Insight. After being defeated and once the Demi-fiend reaches level 55, Red Rider can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows on the New Kagutsuchi phase if the Demi-fiend possesses a Deathstone, a special item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. Red Rider can be fused by any combination of demons resulting in a Fairy. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Red Rider appears as the summon orb boss of the Suginami Tunnels silver-level instance. He also appears as a boss within the Chain of Curse Deep Docks instance and a boss of the TR-Route of Denshi Kairo, through which the ability to fuse him can be obtained. He is a special triple fusion of White Rider, Power and Koumokuten. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Red Rider appears as the resident Fiend of Sector Eridanus, and must be defeated in combat to unlock his fusion. He is the only demon that drops the Sword Shard Forma after its defeat. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Red Rider is one of seven fiends available to fight as an optional battle. He is found in Kasumigaseki, in the underground area that requires ID Card Lv3 to access; for this reason, he can only be fought on the Neutral route. He has a 1/256 chance of spawning behind the door that requires 100 Luck to open; if he doesn't show up, a message display pops up saying that nobody is present. His Almighty-spam mode is set by Fire resistance. However, unlike other Fiends, he will use his Almighty attack (Antichthon) frequently even if the party does not resist Fire or Physical attacks. Defeating him awards Flynn with a Soma, 10 of each incense and the ability to obtain him through special fusion. Red Rider is fought alongside the other three in the Challenge Quest, "Errand for the Apocalypse." Belial has sealed the four in a Domain found in Infernal Tokyo's Ikebukuro. They are far weaker than they are when encountered normally, however that does not make them any less threatening. If Flynn makes any attempt to challenge them before accepting the quest, the Fiends will eject him from the Domain. Completing the quest grants Flynn the Peacemaker, which is only surpassed by the Plasma Gun in terms of raw power. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Red Rider, along with all the other Fiends, is encountered in Twisted Tokyo. Red Rider is encountered on B14 and drops the Chaos Sword second cycle onwards. He is fought at level 946 on cycle 9. ''Persona 5'' Red Rider is the third Persona of the Tower Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the first Persona to learn the Psy Break and Last Stand skills and the second of two Personas that learn the Negative Pile skill and Resist Confuse skill. Red Rider is one of four Personas to learn the Rage Boost skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Red Rider yields a Psy Break skill card. Red Rider is one of the Personas required to summon Trumpeter through advanced fusion. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= *Red Rider always summons up to 2 Powers to aid him if given the chance. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill= War Cry Trisagion Maragidyne Antichthon Dekunda Purple Smoke |Drop= Soma (Incense Set x10) |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Null: Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Antichthon\Innate War Cry\Innate Purple Smoke\88 Trisagion\89 |Specialfusion= Fiend White Rider x Fairy Vivian x Spirit Inferno |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss = |-| Summoned Ally = ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' New Moon/The Sword of War= |-| Chapter 7= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gallery Trivia *Should the protagonist attempt to talk to him in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, he briefly references The Wizard of Oz. See Also *White Rider *Black Rider *Pale Rider Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Personas